The Virtual Cube
by RealLife BFG
Summary: A visit to a local games store results in Steven walking away with a strange blank disc. Combined with Steven's newly created invention, the Virtual Cube, Steven attempts to escape reality, though reality cries for his return.
1. Prologue: Inventions of Escape

**PROLOGUE: INVENTION OF ESCAPE

* * *

**

Through all that had happened, Steven had enough... through the depths of jungle thicker than concrete, to being trapped inside a useless scientific facility. They were just asking for too much, and he had been pushed over the edge.

He could still remember how it all started...

"Steven? Steven. STEVEN!"

"huhwha-?"

"I said what does this mean?" yelled his English teacher.

Like usual, Steven had been sleeping in English. He never understood what was so important about essay writing, so he may as well catch up on the sleep he lost gaming into early hours last night.

The teacher sighed, and continued his teaching. Seeing as it didn't interest Steven, he fell asleep again

"Steven!" went the alarm, "sometimes I wonder if the only way you'll survive in this world is... well... frankly you won't."

On cue, the final bell of the day sprung to life, Steven being the first to escape his horror.

The walk home from school was quite a long one for Steven, through the main streets of the small town he lived in. Though most of the town was suburban residential, the centre was covered in three story high rise buildings, the ground floors being used as shops. Steven lived in a town where everyone knew everyone, visitors to the town could instantly sense the community spirit that was contained in the area. Of the many businesses and stores, only one had been there longer than any other - the games store. Back in it's prime, the store was brightly coloured and attracted people from the nearby city all year round. However, since the creation of video games, the store began to lose income, and eventually caving into the technology. It had only been scraping the bottom of the barrel since then. Feeling bad for the faceless owner, Steven entered the shop to have a look around.

The bell on the door rang as it opened. The inside had a greater population of spider webs than people. The items on the shelf barely legible under the dust. The walls have been faded brom the bright colours of the shops prime, the floors coered in dark dusty rugs. The windows were concealed under curtains, and made the shop quite dark. When Steven ran out of shelf he observed the final piece at the back of the shop. It was what appeared to be a DVD case, the cover labelled in two tiny letters in black in the corner.

"CC".

He opened it to find a blank, white disc with the same label stretched around the centre. The back of the case only read one sentence, "Highly dangerous software." Steven laughed to himself and thought 'yeah, the same thing was written on the Grand Theft Auto series.'

"That is a dangerous item," a voice said behind him, making Steven jump and turn around, "I may have to see some ID if you want that."

Steven walked up to what appeared to be the counter, and handed over the strange casing and his Student ID. The shopkeeper observed the card, and seemed to jump after reading Stevens name, even though the shopkeepers facial features were indistinguishable in the shadows of the store. Steven paid for the unusual item and left the store - knowing that the shopkeeper will now live to see another day.

It was common for Steven to dream lucidly. It was one of the many thing that he particularly enjoyed about himself. Surrounded by all the many different settings in his gaming life, Steven was walking through a cloud of random numbers and equations, there was no up, no down. The only thing that could help Steven decide where he was going were the many places he had visited numerous times before. The vast number of enviroment variations in front of him only amplified his wanting of being involved in these places, that he could somehow not just play these games, but be a part of their story - instead of being just the narrator.

Steven woke up, the idea had finally hit him.

He just couldn't stop thinking about his plan, how it would work, and most importantly, where it would take him. Over thousands of ideas submitted by his imagination, Steven ended up choosing a giant machine. The machine would do exactly what he wanted to do.

Several weeks and many months passed. Josh was questioning Steven the whole time like he was a wanted criminal finally caught. Rumours began to appear around the school which varied wildly from "I heard he was gonna go live with nomads" to "He's planning to be abducted by aliens" but Steven ignoring powers had improved greatly since Josh heard. Steven had finally built his new machine, and stood back to look at it. The machine was a giant white cube, taking up most of the area of a decent sized storage cupboard. It was plain white, aside from the control panel, which feature various flashing lights and numerous buttons and levers. The cube could remind you of a dice, without the dots on it. There was also a Playstation, a Wii, a Desktop computer and DSi hooked up to the machine, through various television screens, in very complicated manners. The other unique feature was a door, though seemingly obvious as to where it was matched the rest of the design. Stevens's room was rather small so it took up most of his space. No he wasn't good at English; but Technology was the one subject he was excellent at.

His new machine was designed to create a virtual reality which would be created by whatever game was plugged into the device through a console. His favourite game, Kingdom Hearts, was naturally the one game he wanted to test his new machine with, however a thought popped into his head.

"CC"

He rummaged through his school bag and found the disc he had bought all those months ago. He felt that he knew exactly what to do with it, and decided to insert this disc instead. He plugged the TV in, and the it sprung to life. The screen was like any other Playstation 2 – a memory card and disk displayed on the screen, but, unlike all other Playstation's a white cube had appeared on the screen, he chose that option, and the cube began to whirr and buzz. The lights began to flicker on and off due to the sudden increase in power usage. The television began to buzz in and out. Steven looked outside and saw the whole town and parts of the nearby city had flickered. Then the noise dimmed, and the cube hummed like a supercomputer waiting on idle. After the surge of power, he then stepped inside the cube. The inside was similar to the outside, aside from the fact that it was smaller and grey, not white. There was also a giant red button to stand on, which would activate the machine. He sighed, turned to have one last look at the world he knew, and stood on the button, not knowing he will never see it again...

* * *

A/N This is my first fanfic and therefore could use lots of improvement and all sorts of other stuff. :3

R&R will help me greatly improve my writing style. I also don't know what the ratings are except M, :P, so I've given it a rating of PG13, so if someone could tell me what that is equivalent to that would help heaps :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Playstation, Wii, DSi or any of the other features in the fanfic. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Playstation belongs to Sony, and Wii and DSi belong to Nintendo. The reason I say others is because I haven't decided what they are yet, and it also to remove spoilers from the disclaimers. To further remove spoilers my disclaimers are at the end of each chapter. :P


	2. Computers Should be Left Alone

**CHAPTER ONE: COMPUTERS SHOULD BE LEFT ALONE**

Steven felt like he was being pulled and stretched into every direction possible, he could not see a thing, and could not think either. He could only hear the sound of more electrical disturbances, and the sound of an explosion in the distance, slowly lowering in volume. The pressure he felt made him want to puke quite violently, while screaming at the same time. He just wanted that feeling to end, there was no way he could have let anybody else experience such excruciating pain.

With aches all over and a sense of every inch of flesh burning, Steven finally landed at his destination. The first thing he noticed was that his outfit changed completely. He was no longer dressed in his usual polo shirt and shorts. He was wearing a red sleeveless puffer vest, with a white tee on underneath. He wore a loose necklace which he recognised from his gaming background as the ninja star Roxas wore as a zip. He was also wearing black cargo pants that looked really loose, but were fitting perfectly. He had a chain strapped around his waist. The major thing he noticed was his shoes – they were MASSIVE, and had a black design with a secondary strip of red that matched his jacket running across the sides. They had white laces. He didn't notice that his hair had also been dyed to match his jacket. He also noticed that – should the test been successful, he should, in theory, have a weapon of sorts, but he had none.

After noticing that, he managed to get a grasp of his surroundings. By looking up he instantly knew where he was. There were run down houses all around him and a giant construction site behind him. He could see in the distance to the right a marketplace, and to his left a giant castle. The walls behind him soared as far as he could see, and had concrete bricks that mismatched constantly, and was clearly run down. Steven knew he was in Radiant Garden's Bailey.

With his thorough knowledge of Kingdom Hearts, he ran over to Merlin's house, and sprinted through the door as if it was a habit of his. It didn't take him that long that, although he knew the person inside – he did not know him. The tall brunette man approached him and asked

"May I help you?" The man had a black pilot's jacket and long black jeans with matching shoes. There was a red stain on his shirt and what looked like an oversized gun on his back. He, like Steven, wore a white tee. Steven just stood there, amazed at how accurate his machine worked, and went to hug Leon, but remembered the lack of memory just in time.

"Uhh... hi, I uhh..." Steven paused, thinking of a reason to be there, "wanted to join the... Restoration Committee."

"Sorry kid, but there's an age... requirement to join the Committee" Leon informed him as he turned to return to his work.

Again, not thinking, Steven blurted out "But what about Sora! He was allowed to join!" He then felt quite stupid as he waited for Leon's response.

Leon paused, and then turned. His tone changed to a more quiet tone "How do you know Sora?" Steven knew this question would come, and hated his brain for saying before thinking. Steven was hard thinking of an alibi, but couldn't come up with anything. He then, knowing Leon's knowledge of the World Order, told Leon that he had been a friend of Sora's on Destiny Island, but was separated along with the others when the storm hit. He hadn't remembered doing anything until that day when he woke up outside a shop, with pictures of swords, shields and a staff hanging above it, and had been trying to figure out what had happened since. Leon believed his story, but still wasn't quite convinced.

"That doesn't explain how you know he's on the Restoration Committee, care to tell?"

"Oh, um... I managed to gather that information on the way over here, every person I asked told me to come here and ask about it."

"So do you know where you are now?" Leon asked

Steven shook his head, but murmured "yes" under his breath, mentally smiling.

"Well you're not on the Destiny Island's anymore, that part it obvious. You've managed to make your way to Radiant Garden. Congratulations," he added sarcastically, "If you want a ride back to Destiny Islands I can get a Gummi Arranged for you AS-."

"NO!" Steven exclaimed.

"Why not?" Leon asked.

At this point the door flew open and Cid and Yuffie walked in their usual attire. Cid was still a blonde with a white tee and blue pants with dog chains and a piece of wheat in his mouth. Yuffie still looked like a ninja, with her black ninja outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Why who have we got here?" Yuffie exclaimed in her usual, happy tone.

"A friend of Sora's, or so he claims." Leon said, "The only person who can prove his story his Sora himself." He continued as he walked over to the radio and began to call in Density Islands.

"Hello? This is Radiant 032-A calling in Destiny 058-D, do you read me, over?"

Steven's world suddenly glitched and fuzzed a bit before showing scenes from other video games he planned to test. It all happened so fast he only just caught glimpses of these other games. He saw a blank white round elevator on the other side of a force field, then saw a school gym with a red theme going on, before seeing the inside of his Virtual Cube, and finally saw what looked like a squid taking orders before returning to Leon, Yuffie and Cid.

"This is Destiny 058-D, how can we help today, over?" blurted the radio.

"This is Leon of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, requesting Sora, the Keyblade Master, over."

"Affirmative, lucky for you, he just got here, hang on," responded the unknown voice.

After a short pause, a voice came on the radio that Steven instantly recognised. "Leon! How can I help today?" Sora asked in his usual, happy tune.

"Sora, I've got a boy here that says he knows who you are. He said that he was separated from you guys when the-"Leon lowered his voice, "Heartless attacked."

"OK," responded a curious Sora. As far as he was aware, everyone had returned to the island, but not everyone was accounted for. "Can I have a description please Leon?"

"Sure, he's about 5' 11", has fair skin and has bright orange-red hair-"

"That's Wakka!" Sora shouted, deafening all who heard. The only person Sora knew that hadn't returned to the island was Wakka, so he needed to get him back.

"We didn't ask your name, did we Wakka?" Leon asked

"You know, that isn't very good people skills Leon." Steven retored, "Now can you continue trying to get me home?"

"But what happened to wanting to have a look around?" Leon asked.

"I could take him until the Gummi shows up!" Yuffie exclaimed. Cid just looked and returned to the computer, beginning to analyse a connection between Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands.

Leon then turned to the radio, "We'll have Wakka home as soon as we get a Gummi Ship here" Leon said.

"Thanks Leon" Sora replied, As Yuffie dragged Steven outside.

Walking through the Bailey, Steven quickly figured out that Yuffie was a lot like Josh back home. Yuffie asked Steven how he got to Radiant Garden and he told his lie again.

"So where do you want to go?" Yuffie asked.

"I want to go to the castle" Steven responded.

"Sorry, but the castle's off limits to civilians" She said gravely.

"But you're not a civilian are you?" Steven said suggestively.

"Good point," Yuffie responded, and they began to make their way to the castle.

Yuffie felt as if Steven had been through here before. No person was able to go through to Ansem's Study before without a map, heck, she couldn't even do it, but he managed to sprint through easily and with much haste.

"I want to see you do that blindfolded" she said between breaths as they approached the door.

"Do what? That maze? Maybe later, " He said proudly, as he opened the door to a destroyed study area, just as he remembered it. The walls were still yellow and the ground was covered in mathematical equations. Glass was shattered everywhere and the bookshelves were in pieces. The drawing of DTD was still on the wall. He also remembered how to open the computer room, thanks to Leon.

"How did you know how to do that?" Yuffie said, amazingly surprised.

"Lucky guess?" Steven said, continuing his tiki tour into the computer room, which was exactly how he remembered it. It was metallic, with glass floors and a giant view of the machine used to create heartless. The actual room itself had a computer on one side, with the Digitalizer on the other. A door, which was closed, was on the other side of the room. He knew what the computer would do if he touched it, or so he thought.

Back on Earth, Josh had gone over to Stevens's house. The sun was setting, and he knew Steven was finishing the cube, and wanted to try to stop him at least one more time before he would give up. He was invited into Stevens' house by his mother, and made his way upstairs. He gasped when he saw the cube – he didn't think it would be that big. He saw all the various consoles on the ground, before looking at the screen. Also being a fan of Kingdom Hearts, Josh instantly recognised that Ansem's computer room was on-screen, he also recognised Yuffie on screen, but he didn't recognise the third character, until they turned around.

"STEVEN!" Josh exclaimed.

"We just had a new system installed, Wakka, and most of us don't know how it works" Yuffie said, "We should go back now, it's probably not safe to be here while Cid's still putting the finishing touches in."

"Oh come on, what's the worst it could do?" Steven said as he pushed a button. At the same instant the game fuzzed again, and Steven saw a giant fire pit with a picture of cake on the wall, again the Virtual Cube, and finally a castle with a teenager in green in front.

Yuffie paused and backed away from Steven.

"What just happened?" she asked in a scared and confused manner.

"Hmm? Oh nothing" Steven said, "C'mon, lets head back"

It was a very quiet trip back to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee headquarters.

"You kids have fun?" Cid asked sarcastically, "Your Gummi ship is waiting for you over beyond the marketplace when you're ready, Wakka."

Yuffie whispered to Leon, "This kids got something weird about him, I'll tell ya later."

Steven responded to Cid "OK, Time to head home!"

And so, he, Cid, Leon and Yuffie walked over to the Gummi Hangar, and helped Steven get set up for his trip. The Gummi Ship looked like a prototype for a public ship, for it had many seats stretching as far as the eye could see. The internal design of the ship was a light grey/white theme; for these colours gave it a prototype feel. The cockpit was naturally at the front, though he did not see anyone climb into it.

"Have fun!" Yuffie yelled as the ship took off and moved into the great unknown.

Steven felt the space as familiar, but at the same time it was new to him. Then, a female's voice came over the intercom:

"Welcome, my name is GLaDOS, and this is the Amperture Science Glactical Usage of Moving Many Individuals Ship, or GUMMI Ship, as you might prefer. Our next stop is the Amperture Science Enrichment Center, please enjoy the flight."

Steven could only think of two words:

"Oh no."

* * *

A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Portal or Final Fantasy. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix, while Portal belongs to Valve... I think :P.


	3. THEAWAKENINGISNTALIE

**CHAPTER 2: THEAWAKENINGISNTALIE**

* * *

"I know you can do this," A voice stated.

"It could be a long shot," Another said.

Steven was standing in a custom Portal chamber he didn't recognise, and was challenged with what should be not a double, or triple, but a quintuple fling, which seemed impossible when he thought about it.

He sighed, and jumped into the first blue portal, fired and successfully jumped into the second, then the third, but slipped on the fourth and fell into the sewage instantly recognisable. The curious thing was that he didn't drown like he thought he would. He kept falling, falling, noticing the sewage change slowly to sea salt water, the ocean smells filling his nose, before changing again to clean, fresh water, while still falling, falling, falling...

Eventually, the gravity in the situation changed, and he was forced upright. When he was completely upright, he saw hundreds, maybe thousands of doves fly away, and into the clean ocean. He looked at exactly what he was standing on, and he saw a stain glass image of Chell in her usual Ampeture Science orange jumpsuit. In small circular images was the Handheld Portal Device, another circular image contained GLaDOS, another features turrets from Test Chamber 16, and finally the Companion Cube in the fourth one. The entire design had a primarily white design with a grey secondary colour. And space that was blank was covered by the Ampeture Science logo.

"You can walk, can you do it?" A voice Steven felt in his head clichéd.

Steven took a few steps forward.

"Good," the voice stated, "Which path will you choose?" Steven instantly recognised the three pedestals' and the weapons on top: the Dream Staff, Dream Sword and Dream Shield. Unlike his usual adventures in the Kingdom Hearts universe, he chose the Shield as his primary weapon and gave up the staff in response.

"Well done." The voice stated. "The Ampeture Science awakening platform will disintegrate in three, two, one." They way it was said reminding Steven of GLaDOS, and he was thinking of her as he fell onto the Aztec awakening platform. The primary feature was Emperor Kuzco, with the background images of Pacha, Yzma, Kronk and Malina. The primary colour was Golden Sun and the secondary colour was red-orange.

"You have learned to fight," The voice said, queuing the Dream Shield to appear in Steven's hand.

Shadow heartless surrounded Steven, and he slew them all faster than he had ever done so on Kingdom Hearts. A light then emerged from the sky, and lead off in a random direction, creating a series of stain glass platforms leading off to another awakening platform, naturally he followed it.

The final platform had a primary image of Phineas and Ferb, carrying a wrench and screwdriver respectively. The four smaller circles contained Candace, Perry, Doofenshmirtz and Isabella. The primary colour was orange and the secondary colour was green, seeming to match Phineas's and Ferb's hair. The light that revealed Steven's path was in the exact centre of the platform. Steven knew what was going to happen next...

Josh had been sitting, watching Steven control his mission with difficulty. He saw GLaDOS capture Steven, Steven's dream and his Awakening process. He knew, just like Steven, what the awakening process involved. What he saw that Steven didn't was that when Steven's world fuzzed in Ansem's Computer Room, some form of electrical-ball travelled from Steven's computer to the Virtual Cube, which caused a near blackout again. Two smaller balls also came from the television screen, which Steven had left the aerial plugged in.

Steven drew the final blow, and Darkside fell and disappeared, but not before engulfing Phineas and Ferb in darkness ultimately taking Steven with them.

"Hello. Hello! Hello? He still isn't responding, oh well," Steven felt himself being lifted onto somebody's back, followed by the sound of an electronic blast being shot, and something involving the Doppler effect. He opened his eyes and he saw he was in the dark bowels of the Aperture Science Enrichment Centre. He shuffled, letting Chell know that he was alive and well. She put him down. Steven still ahd his red hair, but his Aperture Science jumpsuit matched it.

"Hey there," Steven said.

"How are you feeling?" Chell responded.

"Fine, I'm fine," was the response.

"Ah, I see you have awakened," GLaDOS stated, "You can now return to the fire pit and resume the Party Admission Position."

"Ah, no," Steven said sarcastically.

"Somebody has decided to cut the cake, if you don't hurry soon you will miss the party," GLaDOS stated.

"Oh no, whatever will I do," Steven responded, then hi-fived Chell.

GLaDOS's voice disappeared, and Steven and Chell continued their journey. They approached a sewage vent in the roof.

"Fire a Portal over there," Steven instructed. Chell looked and saw a wall compatible with the portals, and fired at it accordingly, and then fired the orange portal at the wall next to them, before she went to jump.

"Wait!" Steven exclaimed, "There are turrets in there!" Chell nodded in understanding.

"I'll take them out, you wait here," She stated, and jumped through the portal, before is disappeared.

Steven waited for about ten minutes, before the vent started talking to him.

"Here," Chell moved the vent and dropped the Handheld Portal Device through the gap, "You know how to use it?" She asked.

From behind her, a "Yep" was heard. She couldn't help but laugh.

Through more teamwork and more Handheld Portal Device trading, the two adventurers eventually made it to GLaDOS's chamber.

"So, you found me," She stated, and continued to suggest that Chell was fake and GLaDOS had her backed up and things like that. Chell seemed to develop an ignorance power far greater than Stevens, as it slowly began to drive him crazy, while she managed to ignore it. The chamber was slightly different to what Steven remembered it to be. Most of the walls were covered in the incompatible wall, making the task at hand difficult for Steven and Chell. It seemed obvious that the Handheld Portal Device was not going to be any use here at all.

"The surprise will drop in five, four – hold on, time out, that wasn't supposed to happen. Did you see that thing that just fell out of me?" GLaDOS asked. Funnily enough the purple sphere fell out of GLaDOS. Steven told Chell about the incinerator at the back of the room, she nooded and picked up the sphere.

"Take it," Chell demanded, dropping it on Steven. It was a lot heavier than what he thought it would be, he was straining and sweating, he had to rest numeral time before he reached the incinerator.

"Are you ready?" Chell shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready," Steven called back. Chell pressed the button and the incinerator opened, Steven dropped the sphere inside.

There was a silent pause.

"Guess what, I found out what that Aperture Science-thing-we-don't-know-is. It was a Darkness Distractor, designed to distract the darkness from myself because I plagued the Enrichment Centre with darkness. So you two can sit still while I resummon the darkness," GLaDOS stated.

Chell had made her way back over to Steven

"What on Earth is that thing?!" Chell exclaimed.

"What thing?" Steven asked. She pointed behind him, and Steven could not believe what he saw.

It was a black ant, about two feet high and with a hunchback; it also had bright yellow eyes. It was a Shadow heartless.

"But there isn't a Keyblader anywhere near here," Steven thought, "What's the heartless doing here?" Soon, another Shadow heartless showed up, then another, and before long the entire floor had been covered in shadow heartless. Very few Turrets had changed their colour to black and featured the heartless emblem on the side.

"Do you see the darkness?" GLaDOS asked sarcastically, "I thought this placed needed a makeover."

"This isn't good," Steven stated.

"Really? How so?" Chell asked sarcastically.

"Don't talk, just fire the portal gun." Steven instructed.

"Where?" Chell panicked.

"Anywhere, just anywhere!" Steven yelled. Heartless suddenly flew in all sort of different directions due to the rapidly changing portals. Steven was thrown through a couple of times and so was Chell. GLaDOS just laughed, and laughed, and continued to laugh. The heartless didn't attack, they just sat there, disappearing when they flew and made contact with the ground. All the Turret Heartless had shutdown as they do. Steven noticed that one and only one heartless, turned to approach Steven and Chell. It raced through the mob and went for Chells' back. She was knocked onto the ground. GLaDOS stopped. The heartless stopped moving. Everything turned to Chell and Steven.

"Attack," GLaDOS instructed her minons. More heartless suddenly came out of nowhere, and they all went for Chell, She fended some off with her arms, and Steven did the same. Steven stopped, and saw the heartless from before approach Chell from behind.

"Chell! Look out!" Steven screamed, and he ran to defend Chell, but a bright light distorted his view.

"Wha- What happened?" Josh asked himself. He saw Steven and Chell been attacked by heartless, then saw a bright light, and then the screen went dead. It was pitch-black, he couldn't see a thing. He looked at Steven's digital alarm clock and saw it was well over midnight, on a school night. His Mum wasn't going to be happy...

* * *

A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Portal, The Emperors New School, or Phineas and Ferb. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Portal belongs to Valve, The Emperors New School and Phineas and Ferb both belong to Disney.

Also I would really appreciate it if people R&R, because otherwise my writing style will stay the same, exact, boring way that it is today :P


	4. Welcome to Heaven

**CHAPTER 3: WELCOME TO HEAVENS TESTING STATION  
**

* * *

Steven didn't want to open his eyes. The last thing he saw was a Shadow heartless jump up one foot in front of his face. Rushing through his mind was, "I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. I died, I'm so dead*." He had a strong stance, both hands above his face mimicking Sora's attempt's to block light from his eyes. Fear was slowly drowning his body; he was seconds away from fainting.

"Calm down," A familiar voice stated, "It's alright. GLaDOS and the Heartless aren't here."

"No, I'm dead. I know I'm dead. You know I'm dead, and the Heartless know too," Steven rebutted.

"Fine, your dead. Are you happy," the voice asked, "Now, open your eyes."

Steven opened his eyes reluctantly. He was wearing a pure blinding white tuxedo suit, except his shoes, which, like in the rest of Kingdom Hearts, were oversized. His hair was also snow white.

The voice owner was a woman, rather attractive, and was wearing a blinding white tuxedo suit, with a matching skirt, a design often worn in the business world. She had angel wings, which swayed as she approached Steven.

"Yes, you are in heaven, but no, you are not dead. We had to remove you from that situation for you are not prepared for it," She stated, "You are still not aware of the full situation, what the future has on store, or why it is you and you alone."

"So then," Steven began, "What is the full situation?"

"I'll explain on the way," She turned to walk away, "Come."

Steven followed the angel across white stone paths hopping from cloud to cloud. Angel's seen further than what the eye could see. A theme of clouds, white and gold was easily identified up in Heaven.

"Your machine, the one you call the Virtual Cube, what have you designed it to do?" The angel asked, the answer already locked in her head.

"It was designed to throw a sinlge or multiple life forms into a virtual reality which said life forms can re-enact various games from various consoles with themselves as the main characters," Steven recalled. The angel just looked at him, puzzled.

"It puts people inside video games," He said bluntly.

"Ah, I see," The angel said, "and what was your motive for creating the Cube?"

"I'm failing English class. Well, that is to say I was, until the Cube brought me here," Steven said, smiling. The two continued walking, well; Steven walked, the angel floated, talking about the how's, when's and why's to Steven's creation, until they reached a bright, white tower, reaching higher than could be seen, with two gold strips starting at either end of the door moving upwards. The angel ushered Steven inside, and Steven walked in happily. The room inside matched the outside, aside the giant throne at the other end. Steven could only lie at the armrest to reach from one end of the armrest to the other. The throne was currently not vacant, the man sitting at it wearing a white robe and had shaggy grey hair. One look at the man suggested unmatchable wisdom to any other.

"Sir, your 3 o'clock is here," The angel stated gesturing Steven.

"Ah, Steven, hello. How are you," The giant asked.

"Slightly confused, how about you," Steven answered.

"Not bad, not bad," The giant responded, "You are wondering why you are here and not stopping GLaDOS, are you not? Let me explain:

The Virtual Cube was designed to transport a person, namely you, to a virtual version of video games chosen by the teleported. The device was a huge success, as you are already aware, yes," The man asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," came the response, "so why am I in heaven and not in Portal?"

"The device was primarily inserted with Kingdom Hearts 2, which you know already, seeing as you chose it." The giant laughed, "Meaning that the design of the reality you created was also at a Kingdom Hearts theme, does that make sense," He asked.

Josh had awoken from his humble sleep when he realised that it was actually a Saturday. He rushed back over to Steven's house to continue his viewing displeasure. He biked as fast as he could, and arrived in record time, and sprinted up to Steven's room, not before greeting Steven's mother. He viewed the screen to find the heavenly view just as mystifying as what Steven did.

"The truth is that, you are not in heaven, you are in fact, inside the RAM of the Virtual Cube. I am the PCM, and your escort is my right-hand woman, Nort," PCM introduced. Nort waved.

"We generated this place as we detected it as a place of happiness inside your memories," The PCM said, "It seemed to be appropriate after the darkness of the Enrichment Center."

"That doesn't answer my question," Steven stated, "WHY AM I HERE!" He was rather annoyed that he wasn't able to help Chell.

"We put you here to tell you that your world has best be forgotten to you," The PCM said gravely.

"What," Steven asked stupidly.

"Kingdom Hearts is a massive game. When you connected you DSi, your Wii, your computer and your television to it, it overpowered the system," The PCM explained, "You won't be able to return the way you planned."

Steven was frustrated at this news, "Oh yeah? WATCH ME!" Steven attempted to lift a helmet off his head, which he programmed to remove him from any reality that he found dangerous to his life. He grabbed both sides of his head, just behind his ears, and lifted his hands.

Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He tried a third time. Nothing. He tried and tried again, every time returning the same result.

"You forgot to wear the helmet, Steven. You can't return that way," Nort stated.

"What you didn't see was that, when you stood on the button to activate the machine, you blacked out nearly half of your world, meaning that your means of returning emergently is also lost." The PCM stated, "There is only one way home, should you want it."

"What is it," Steven asked.

"You must complete the game, Steven, fully, and completely." The PCM announced gravely, "You can't just rush the storyline like you usually do; you must slow down, and score an overall of 100% of game completion."

"But that could take weeks, months, years even," Steven exclaimed, "There's no way!"

"I'm sorry Steven, but now you know, we must put you back inside your story," The PCM said, "But before we do, I'd like you to have these."

The PCM put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a grey gear, no different to your usual gear, except the oddly place hole at one point of the edge. He also pulled out a remote control with a giant red button alone in the centre.

"The remote, when the button is pressed, will return you back here at will," The PCM said, "I may also need to bring you back here for any reason, I will use this device to bring you back."

"And the gear," Steven asked.

"The gear you will find a use for later, for now, you can just pocket it," The PCM stated, "Now, are you ready to return?"

"One more question," Steven said.

"Yes," The PCM asked.

"As the main character of a Kingdom Hearts game, shouldn't I get a Keyblade," Steven asked.

"Ah yes, you shall be taken to obtain your Keyblade before you return to Chell," The PCM said, "Now, BEGONE!" And with that, Steven had disappeared from the throne room.

Josh was amazed at what he saw, and the fact that Steven was inside a piece of RAM was unimaginable, just showing Josh the power of the Virtual Cube. For now, that screen showed no signal; loud fuzz and a greyscale image looking like heavy snow. He went to ask Steven's mum for some food.

Steven fell through another tormenting spiral just like what he had when he activated the Virtual Cube for the first time. He landed in a Testing Hall, which he remembered as the only he sat his end of year tests in the previous year.

"Great... more tests," He said.

He sat down at the nearest desk, and in an instant a pencil, eraser and test paper appeared on top. He looked up, and saw a blackboard with a message written on it in fancy lettering only just able to be made out:

_Steven,_

_To test exactly how you will use the Keyblade, I have a set a 50 question questionnaire for you to complete. On completion, you shall be awarded with the most appropriate Keyblade based on your answers._

_Signed, Nort_

The writing changed, and now read:

_You will be given 30 minutes to answer this 50 question multi-choice questionnaire. If you complete the questionnaire before time runs out, it is recommended you double, and then triple check your final answers. _

_The time begins in three... two... one..._

Steven flipped over the paper, and began the test. He read the question, then the possible answers, then the question again before making a final decision. He repeated this every question until he reached question 32, which was not multi-choice, but instead read:

_If you were to bring any one person or human-like companion with you on a perilous adventure, who or what would it be?_

Steven had to stop for a second, and thought to himself. He could choose Josh, his best friend of since kindergarten, or he could choose his mother, who told every creature why back posture was important. Then he thought, why one. He wrote the answer:

_There is no any ONE person I would bring along with me_

Question 33 responded by changing its question to:

_List the people whom you would wish to bring with you on a perilous journey. An infinite amount of people may be chosen._

Steven looked at the paper with amazement, and scribbled his answer. He continued the paper, and finished with 5 minutes left to spare. The blackboard had changed its text yet again:

_Thank you for taking part in this questionnaire. The papers will now be marked and the results announced within minutes._

Steven could only sit nervously, and wait...

* * *

Diclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Wii, DSi, Portal or Tron (If you didn't get the Tron reference, read the names PCM and Nort backwards). Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Wii and DSi belong to Nintendo, Portal belongs to Valve, and Tron belongs to Disney.

*Finding Nemo belongs to Disney/Pixar. Whether or not using this quote is copyright breach or not is beyond me, so is NOT included in the disclaimer until otherwise stated.

A/N From saving Ampeture Science to End of year exam's. Quite a large jump there wouldn't you agree? Please R&R to help me improve!


	5. The Game is Complete, so What Now?

**CHAPTER 4: THE GAME IS COMPLETE, SO WHAT NOW?**

* * *

Steven's nerves were killing him. He looked at the roof, the wall, and then the clock.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

He looked at the roof, the wall, the clock.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock, Tick, tock._

The roof.

_Tick_

The wall.

_Tock_

The clock.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock.  
_Time seemed to stand still, moving at the slowest of speed, the lack of entertainment only amplifying the anticipation. Steven was trapped in a whirlpool of boredom, which seemed to carry for an eternity. The clock continued to tick, time continuing to stop, Steven's world stood still, the walls losing detail, the clock slowing down, as he lay his head on the table to sleep.

"You've defeated Maleficent again! You only started the game yesterday morning," Josh exclaimed.

"I know," Steven said, "I'm slipping." Suddenly, the television exploded and a heartless turret burst through it and shot Josh. The turret turned to Steven, when he was sucked into its eye and he landed in his bedroom, minus the Virtual Cube. He turned to turn on his computer, and was electrocuted so that he felt like he was being transported between worlds again. Steven opened his eyes to find himself in the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee headquarters, with all the walls and floors blanked by the white. Darkside rose from his shadow and went straight for his heart, when Steven finally woke up to see himself in the testing hall again.

"Ah, I see you're awake," Nort noticed, "I've finished marking the test."

"Great," Steven said with excitement, "What are the results?"

"Your answers suggest that your fighting style is slow moving but powerful. You also have great trust in the people you accompany, and do not wish to continue your adventure alone. Your adventure, as you already know, will be long and exhausting, whilst still remaining dynamic in the events." Nort said, as if to recall a memorized speech.

"Slow moving, powerful with the accompaniment of friends," Steven said, "So how does that help decide which Keyblade I receive?"

"The Keyblade you shall receive will be the Metal Chocobo, design for long reach and slow moving attacks, yet still a powerful weapon. However it is not designed for magical attacks, please note this during your adventure," Nort said, and as she said it, the Metal Chocobo appeared in Steven's hand. Steven couldn't help but run a few test swings; it felt like it was a perfect fit.

"What about what you said about accompaniment?" Steven asked.

"For now, you shall not be assisted by any persons, but people will come to your aid, do not worry," Nort announced, "Please let me know when you wish to return to the Aperture Science Enrichment Centre."

Steven double checked to make sure he had everything. After finally checking he had the remote, Steven was ready. Nort's face changed to be blank and emotionless.

Nort stated in a computers tone, "Environment changing in three... two... one..._" _Steven was suddenly stretched and compressed in every direction, the familiar urge to throw up returned to him, his only view of a bright orange blur. He felt like he was spinning uncontrollably, and, like every other time, felt like he wanted it to end faster than what it started.

The shadow that jumped on Steven turned into a small dust cloud. Chell stood behind him, amazed at what the bright light rewarded Steven with.

"Keep firing!" Steven yelled. Chell wasn't one to not follow orders, and began again. The speed at which the black smoke appeared doubled, thanks to the Metal Chocobo. Some of the turrets turned to smoke, instead of just shutting down like the portal gun intends them to. GLaDOS only looked on in shock.

"What are you doing? What is that thing you have? I did not calculated this whatsoever! Noooooo!" GLaDOS shouted. Finally, Chell could stop randomly firing, which was beginning to annoy Steven as he was constantly joining the flying Heartless. It was not the best experience of his life. Chell began surprising the heartless by shooting two portals at the ground, one under Steven, and the Heartless still trying to figure out how a Keyblade keeps magically appearing from the ground. The heartless population went from 20 to 10, to 5... 3... 2... 1...

"It's over GLaDOS. The heartless are destroyed and your time is up!" Steven exclaimed. Chell only looked on, locked on to GLaDOS.

"I do not understand how the Keyblade... did... where... why..." GLaDOS began speaking faster and faster, until it finally gave way, and sparked, exploded, and sent Steven and Chell flying out of the roof of GLaDOS's chamber...

Steven woke. He looked in front of him to see the entrance to Aperture Science laboratories, and the Metal Chocobo laying a metre in front of him. He looked to his left to see Chell.

"Chell," Steven exclaimed. Chell stirred and came to life, seeing the same scene as Steven.

"Behind you," Steven yelled.

"Thank you for assuming the Party Admission Position," A mechanical voice said, picked up Chell, and began to drag her away.

"No," Steven yelled.

"Steven..." Chell said weakly "Take the... Portal... go... Aper... Ship... ber 08, I'll... OK..." Chell fainted, leaving behind the Handheld Portal Device. Steven picked it up, and it transformed into the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Keyblade instantly. The Metal Chocobo disappeared. The new Keyblade was plane white, with the metal prongs that extended the end of the device making the key teeth. The handle was white, with grey outskirts. The keychain had the Aperture logo on the end. He swung it a few times to get the hang of it, before lunging it forward. A blue beam shot from it when he lunged forward. He noticed that the teeth had a blue glow after he fired it.

"So that's how to activate the blue portal..." Steven thought. He tried a few different swings before finally giving up on finding out on how to make an orange portal. He then tried to make out Chell's murmurs.

"Take the Portal. Well she obviously meant to take the device," Steven brainstormed, "Go Aper Ship. Nope... no clue. Ber 08? That could be chamber 08, but I'm not sure," He questioned, "Well no background information is given on Chell in-game, so she must be referring to the Laboratories," Steven said logically, "Best go back there."

Steven climbed over the black and yellow striped bar and entered the almost square building inside. He found an opening and jumped into Test Chamber 01, outside of Chell's room.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Tron or Portal. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Tron belongs to Disney and Portal belongs to Valve.

Don't forget to R&R :D


	6. Flying Ships and Other Sht

Hey all, sorry I haven't written anything in over two months, I guess the story just fell out of my top priorities. (Seems to be happening a lot lately, might I add.) Anyway, here is Chapter 5, when Steven finally escapes the Enrichment Centre. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: FLYING SHIPS AND OTHER SH*T**

**

* * *

**

Steven had managed to make his way through the seven portal rooms with ease, aside from that the lifts weren't working, so he had to climb the shafts instead. Exhausted from the climbing, Steven finally came across the big white sign that read "Testing Chamber 08" and continued through to the main chamber. The chamber had two wire balconies, (The ones with the black floor and white handrails, I don't know the technical term, so feel free to correct me), a electronically moving platform, and the next elevator shaft at the other end of the room.  
"OK," Steven said to himself, "Chell said something about Chamber 08. I don't see anything interesting or abnormal. Hey look," He exclaimed, as he saw the Orange Handheld Portal Extension Device. He reached for the device, but instead it turned into a bright orange ball of light, and flew towards the Aperture Science Handheld Keyblade. (Plot holes put the device there =P) Steven tried to swing the enhanced Keyblade to activate the orange portal, but failed miserably. He shrugged, and began to search for any other abnormality.

Josh had been watching some more of his favourite reality show "My Best Friend Just got Sucked into a Video Game," trying to yell at Steven to gain a response.  
"Man, this is no use," He said with anger, "I'm never going to get to him this way!" He stood up, walked over to The Virtual Cube and kicked it with all his might.  
Steven's world fuzzed around him, and he saw the internal of the Cube again.  
"What the-," He asked to nobody.  
"Sorry," Josh tried to call, as he sat back down and continued to watch.

Steven continued to search for any lever, switch or button that was well hidden, but he felt like he was searching for hay in a needle-stack. He spent over half an hour looking, when he walked over to the elevator shaft going to Test Chamber 09, and looked down.  
A ladder went down, clearly missed due to the constant presence of an elevator in the shaft. It was white, plain, just like all other Aperture Science objects, however it was rusted in places. He shot a safety portal down to the bottom, in case he fell, and proceeded down the ladder. The ladder revealed many crooks and nannies on the way down, most inhabited by rats or spiders. Steven noticed his heartbeat beginning to rise – no gamer had ever been down here, and, knowing what GLaDOS did to Chell, it could be anything. He managed to get to the bottom of the ladder before the whole thing gave way and jammed the way back up.  
"One way trip is it," He asked, looking around, "Fine, be that way."  
He felt like he was in the background of Aperture Science again, the walls were made of a dark metal, the light beyond a poisonous orange. Some mechanical movement could be heard in the distance, but it seemed like no trouble. He walked, crouched, portal-ed, and managed to make his way through the mechanics of the background, before reaching a room that looked exactly like a portal chamber, the grey floors, walls and white doors greeted him like an old friend.  
"So, you think you can escape," Said a distant mechanical voice. Steven jumped.  
"GLaDOS," he asked, confused.  
"That is right, I am back," she said over the intercom, "However, your escape doesn't mean anything to me. In fact," She said friendly, "If it were up to me, I would have just let you go."  
"What do you mean, 'up to me'," Steven asked.  
"The darkness," GLaDOS said slowly, "They tell me they want your heart."  
"WHAT," Steven said angrily, "And you let them?"  
"Well I do not actually like you, so I have been telling them where you are going," She said to the red-head.  
'Why haven't I encountered any yet?' He thought to himself.  
"Well I haven't seen any," Steven said to the computer, "So you must be dreaming." In addition, with that, Steven turned to the door, and it opened, though he wished it hadn't.

Inside the giant room were hundreds, maybe thousands, of shadow Heartless, along with maybe fifty or so turret Heartless. In the centre of the room was a spaceship, with blue tinted glass and a white exterior – except for the grey lines that ran down the side. Along the side of the ship, the words _Aperture Science Galactic Usage of Moving Many Individuals _could be read_._

Steven pulled out the Aperture Science Handheld Keyblade Device and began attacking the approaching Heartless. Steven noticed that he could slay the shadows' with one swing, but the turrets required a bit more effort. He was sprinting with all his effort, trying to make it to the Aperture Science GUMMI ship, but the heartless got thicker and thicker as he went on. Eventually the heartless got so thick that he had to walk to get through, but they shadows still required only one swing. The shadow's tried everything, from sleuthing to jumping, but they were no problem for Steven. Steven finally reached and got to the GUMMI, jumped inside and closed the door as fast as he could. He ran up to the cockpit and pressed all the buttons franticly, except the one that read "Open Door". Eventually, Steven pressed the button reading "Open roof", and the roofed opened. The green slime from the above Test Chamber 08 fell onto the ship, but had no effect. Steven looked around, and saw the heartless melt in front of his eyes – the Heartless were just as vulnerable to it as humans were.

"NO," GLaDOS shouted, making Steven jump, "you cannot take the GUMMI! I will not allow it! It shall never happen, EVER!"  
"Oh yeah," Steven yelled back, "watch me!" Steven reached under the cockpit into the underside of the buttons, and saw a white box labeled "Automatic Plane Drive." He reached from it, and pulled it out.  
" No! What are you doing?" GLaDOS questioned, "Don't take that out! NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Was all but what was heard as GLaDOS's voice died on-board, leaving the ship free in Steven's control.  
" Great, glad that's over," he said, "Now let's get out of here." He piloted the ship up and out of the Aperture Science atmosphere.

Josh was in Steven's room. The summer holidays just started so Josh was free to go over anytime he wanted to. He was sitting, eating a bowl of corn chips, watching with anticipation while Steven managed to fend of the 1000's of Heartless and GLaDOS.  
"Yea," Josh exclaimed, "That that!" Josh jumped out of his seat, and accidentally knocked the corn chips over.

'Alright,' Steven thought to himself, 'now where should I fly this thing?'

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Portal, or anything else that I may have missed. Kingdom Hearts Belongs to Square Enix and Portal belongs to Valve. Missed disclaimers belong to whoever owns them, but not me. :P


	7. The Kuzconian Empire

**CHAPTER 6: THE KUZCONIAN EMPIRE

* * *

**

Steven was piloting the GUMMI Ship, finding it extremely easy as it was almost exactly like driving a car, except that the steering wheel could be tilted up and down to change the ships altitude. Various buttons were all around him, flashing at different speeds and in different colours to make themselves noticed. The remaining, blank wall was blue, and the seats were white. Steven continued to pilot the ship towards Radiant Garden.

"Well," A male voice said, "This kid could be more worrying than the brat with the Keyblade!"  
"But this brat also has a Keyblade," Another said.  
"Quiet," exclaimed a female. They were in a dark, circular room, viewing a small image of Steven piloting the GUMMI ship, and another small image of GLaDOS, recovering both herself and the Enrichment Centre.  
"I am still alive," GLaDOS said to the group slowly, "Do not worry."  
"Good," said the female, "We will need you."  
"So now what do we do," The second male asked.  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance," said a female voice, making the other three jump, "I'm sure when he makes it to my world he will definitely not make it off."  
The man standing next to her said, "Make it off… right…"  
"Thank you," Said the first female, "You co-operation will be of great assistance." The group shared and evil laugh, while the second female and man next to her walked away, tossing a pink potion between them.

Steven brought the GUMMI Ship to land in Radiant Gardens. The very moment the ship touched the ground it transformed into the Highwind, and Steven clothes transformed into what they were before the Enrichment Centre.  
"Exciting," He said sarcastically as he walked towards Merlin's house.  
"Hey you," exclaimed of familiar voice, "This part of town's of limits to civilians." Steven looked up and saw Yuffie, smiling happily as she jumped down to greet him.  
"Did you not like Destiny Islands," She asked sarcastically.  
"Well," Steven began as he told her the story of the Enrichment Centre.  
"And Chell," Yuffie asked.  
"I don't know," came Steven's answer, "We can only hope GLaDOS isn't doing anything to harm her." Together they walked to Headquarters of the Restoration Committee.  
"Hey Wakka," Leon said on Stevens arrival, "Didn't like Destiny Islands?" Leon was the only one there.  
"Where's everyone else, and, more preferably, Cid," Steven asked.  
"They all went to the castle to examine Ansem's computer," Leon answered, "Why? Do you need Cid?" Steven told the story again.  
"Well good luck, Chell," Leon said apathetically, "I'll call Cid in on his walkie-talkie." Leon reached for his own and called in Cid.  
"Cid, Cid! Are you there, over," Leon asked.  
"Give me that!" Came a voice on the other side.  
"No don't do that, you'll wreck it," came another voice.  
"Please stop," Came a female voice.  
"As you can see," Yuffie began, "Cid and Merlin haven't changed at all." Steven laughed.  
"Cid here," Finally came the response, "Whaddya need?"  
"Wakka's back, and he wants to talk to you," Leon answered, as he passed the walkie-talkie over to Steven.  
"What's up, kid?" Cid asked, "Did you not like Destiny Islands or something?" Steven, for the third time, answered the question with the story of the Enrichment Centre.  
"Wait, did you say Aperture Science?" Cid asked.  
"Yeah, why," Steven answered.  
"I leant everything I know from there, about mechanics and stuff," Cid said, "Everyone knew GLaDOS would do this one day."  
"So can you get me to the Islands," Steven asked.  
"Yeah, sure," Cid responded, "Hang on. I thought I told you not to do-"  
"-that." And with a puff of blue and pink smoke, Merlin, Cid and Aerith appeared in front of Yuffie, Leon and Steven.  
"I say, dear boy, did you not find Destiny Islands likeable?" Merlin asked. Steven was starting to get sick of being asked the same question four times, so he ignored the wizard, "Wakka, my boy, I noticed that, when you came here earlier, you had no form of weaponry," Merlin began. Steven nodded.  
"You can have this basic fire spell if you would like," Merlin offered. Steven accepted.  
"Thanks," He said, "Now Cid, can you get me to the Islands this time? I don't want to end up on a frozen ice world and freeze to death."  
Cid laughed, "Sure kid, I'll just punch in the co-ordinates." He turned to mess around with the computer.  
Leon was still confused about the story, "OK," he began, "So if you went to this world, and the world was taken over by Heartless, how exactly did you survive without a weapon?"  
"Chell and I used the Portal Device, I told you that." Steven answered.  
"But I don't think you can slay a heartless by throwing them around a room," Yuffie pointed out, "Can you?"  
"You know," Aerith began, "She has a point."  
"Well, I kinda might have received a weapon while I was there." Steven said, leaving the others confused. He sighed, and attempted to summon the Aperture Science Handheld Keyblade Device, but he summoned the Metal Chocobo instead. The group gasped.  
"A Keyblade," They exclaimed in unison.  
'I gotta get the hang of this,' Steven thought, as he dismissed the weapon, "Oh, so that's what it's called," He said stupidly, "It was awesome against Heartless."  
"Be careful with that," Leon warned, "The Heartless will come after you, now that you wield the Keyblade. They fear your strong heart."  
"Speaking of which," Yuffie pointed out, as a group of Shadow and Soldier heartless appeared outside. Yuffie, Leon and Steven went out to fight, while Aerith tagged along for medical support. The group slew the Heartless with ease. The heartless stood no match to the swinging of the Metal Chocobo, the Gunblade, Curaga and Yuffie's Nunchucks.  
"Say, you're not a bad fighter, Wakka" Yuffie said.  
Steven grinned, "Call it… natural talent."  
"Alright," Cid called from inside, "I've plugged in the co-ordinates of Destiny Islands for you Wakka. The Highwind'll be ready to leave when you are."  
"Sweet as," Steven yelled back, before turning to Leon, Aerith and Yuffie, "You guys try to keep the Heartless under control here," Steven commanded. They nodded.  
He ran back to the Gummi Hangar to board the Highwind, "I'll let Sora know what's going on," Steven called back.

"Today class, we will be weighing objects to find their mass." Mr Moleguaco announced, "We will be weighing objects such as this acorn," He pulls an acorn out of his pocket, "This rather heavy physics scroll," he says as he struggles to lift it from under his desk, "and-"  
"Please say Malina, please say Malina," Kuzco begs in a whisper.  
"Bucky the squirrel," Mr Moleguaco finishes. Kuzco groans. Bucky waves.

"Wait Mr. M!" He says aloud, "I already have the answers."  
"OK then Kuzco," Mr Moleguaco begins, "Tell the class what the three objects-" Bucky yells out, trying to say he isn't an object, "Uhh, the two objects, and Bucky," Bucky gives Mr Moleguaco a thumbs up, "Tell us what they weigh, Kuzco."  
"Well the acorn is easy," Kuzco begins, "It weighs, not a lot," Kuzco feels good about himself while the rest of the class groans.  
"Kuzco, that's not right," Mr Moleguaco states in a bored tone, "please just, go and sit down and wait for someone else to give you the RIGHT answer!"

Steven is again on the inter-world travels, hoping the next world isn't going to be controlled by a maniac computer system. He continues to drive the Highwind like a car.  
'This couldn't be any simpler' He thought. As the world again began to fuzz and squish around him.  
"I really gotta fix that!" He exclaimed. As the universe began to come back into focus, Steven looked around. He couldn't believe where he was sitting.

The whole place was made of a dark wood, with knots here and there. Nails could be seen glaring obvious at the end of each plank. The planks formed what looked like a park bench, but without the holes between each plank. Behind him was a big pile of hay, and ahead of him were two straddled, floating llamas. Steven was driving a Llama Cart. Like in all good cartoons, Steven pulls a picket sign out of nowhere that reads "HELP!" as he falls onto the world known as the Kuzconian Empire.

* * *

Now all that's left is to choose an episode or two to base the world on. Thoughts? Ideas?


	8. The World Traveller's New School

**CHAPTER 7: THE WORLD TRAVELLERS NEW SCHOOL**

**

* * *

**

Steven stirred. He was lying face down on the grass, next to some splintered wood and some knocked out llamas. Hay was scattered everywhere. All around Steven he could only see hills that had 90⁰ inclines and semicircular tops. The amount of green around him seemed illogical. He stood up, which was surprisingly easy, and brushed the dirt off his red shirt and matching skirt, which was being held up by a yellow scarf. He looked off between two hills and saw a sandy path, twisting and winding until it made Steven dizzy, which lead to a small village. In the other direction was a dark forest that appeared to come alive and trap light and colour. If he could hear anything, it was the sound of a hungry puma lurking in the bowels of the forest. Steven made his way to the village, thinking to himself.  
'OK, lets see,' he began, 'llamas, 90⁰ hills, and monkeys chasing bugs. And by the look of this ugly skirt, it would seem to me that I'm in the Emperors New School, or Groove, guess I'll find out in a minute.' He continued thinking about the stereotypical roles certain people had in this world, such as the protagonist, Kuzco, the antagonist, Yzma, and the lackey, Kronk.

The village huts appeared to be just little figurines of the nearby hills, with stone walls and hay roofs. The town had a sense of community to it, everyone knew everyone, and was happy to as well.  
'I really need to thank Disney for making all their cartoons different,' Steven thought to himself.  
As Steven entered the village, he saw the local children playing, the gentle sway of clothes as they dried in the breeze, and about a million and a half empty pots just lying around. Steven approach two rather old men playing checkers nearby.  
"Excuse me," Steven said.  
"Hello there young man," The first old man said. His plump body covered in an orange poncho, "You seem new, are you new?"  
"I think he is," replied the second old man, his bird-like face hovering over an aqua blue poncho, "Can't say I've ever seen him before."  
"He's right, I am new." Steven answered, "Do you mind pointing me in the direction of Kuzco Academy?"  
"Sure, is on the other side of that far away hill," replied the first man. Steven turned to see, in the far distance, a hill, with what appeared to be a yellow fortress on the top. The stairs leading up to it seemed steeper than humanly possible. Upon the return back to where he was standing he could also see a monkey chasing a bug.  
"What's with the monkey and the bug," he asked himself.

"You wanted to see me, Principal Amzy," Kronk asked, as he stuck he head through the curtain doors.  
"Kronk, for the last time, it's me! YZMA," Yzma tore off her Amzy outfit to be dressed in her typical, long skirted one piece purple outfit. Kronk screamed.  
"Really lady you have to warn people before you do that," He yelled. Yzma sighed and walked over towards the lever.  
"Pull the lever, Kronk," Yzma exclaimed. Kronk pulled the left lever and a Berserker Heartless fell on top of Yzma. The Heartless dismissed itself. Yzma sprung up from underneath the heartless like an accordion.  
"…wrong lever." Yzma sighed. Kronk pulled the lever on the right and the pair were thrown into the rollercoaster cart on the other side.  
"Please refrain from overloading the solar sailor with summoned Heartless during the ride." The intercom requested, as the two passengers were flung into the depths of the Secret Lab. The coaster flung left, right, up and down. There was a loop-de-loop at one point. Kronk screamed in excitement the whole time, while Yzma just pondered on why they actually had a rollercoaster.  
The rollercoaster abruptly came to a stop and tilted forward, forcing the two occupants to fall forwards, performed some illogical gymnastics, and land on their feet. Kronk was wearing a lab coat, whilst Yzma was cosplayed as a Shadow Heartless. Kronk just looked at her.  
"What? I thought it would be good for the occasion." She argued. They hi-fived each other and jogged over towards the potions and such, losing any cosplay costumes in the process.

Josh was utmost concerned for Steven as he fell from such a large distance. As Steven began to change franchises, the Cube sparked and blacked out most of the nearby city again. Josh noticed the Cube smoked this time, and the inside smelt of microwave popcorn. However, inside the Cubes industrial strength walls, a black figure began to form on the gigantic red button underneath Stevens' currently uninhabited body. The figure could not remove itself from the floor, but was able to move about that second dimension. The figure moved around the cube, and slid under the door and approached Josh. Josh had to cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

"First, I will use this potion to turn myself into, a whale," Yzma began, "Then; I'll swim across the biggest ocean I can find," The classic images of red occurring in Yzma's head, "Once I get to the other side, I will build an aeroplane and fly back, then, we will get free travel across the world! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"  
"Right," Kronk retorted, "But couldn't you just build an aeroplane here, and then get free travel around the world. Besides, I thought we were here to get rid of Kuzco so you could become empress."  
"Oh Kronk, but Kuzco isn't the one I need to get rid of to become empress, so, I'll use this," Yzma announced dramatically, holding the previously mentioned pink potion in her hand.

Steven arrived at the front doors of the Academy as he heard a bell ring. Almost instantly, a plethora of wild teenagers stormed out of the doorway, crushing Steven in the process. He could feel his arm twitch.  
"Hey," a female voice said above him, "Are you OK?" Steven got a good look at her as she helped him up. The teenager was wearing a uniform of a cream top and red skirt, being held up by yellow scarf, matching her earrings. Her black hair hung freely behind her, aside from the red half circle band she wore around the top of her hear.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been taking physical damage all day," Steven replied, brushing him off for the second time, "I'm Steven by the way."  
"Malina," she responded, "follow me and you can sit with me and my friends. Their a little weird though."  
Steven accepted and was led over to a table where two boys, one buff and one scrawny, were sitting.  
"No Kronk, you cannot put octopus in a spinach puff, otherwise it would be called 'Octopus-Spinach Puff', not just 'Spinach Puff'" The scrawny boy argued. He turned to Malina and seemed to become flirty, "Hey Malina."  
"Hey Kuzco, Kronk, I'd like you to meet Steven, he was trampled on at the start of lunch." Malina announced.  
"Hey new kid," Kuzco said, "Sorry, but you can't sit with us."  
"Why not," Steven asked.  
"Because, I'm the emperor in training, and, because I'm the emperor in training, I'm Mr. Popular around here, isn't that right everybody," Kuzco rose his voice, but no other students co-operated with him. Kuzco slumped in his chair as Steven took that as a cue to sit down.  
"So new kid, you like to bake? I made these spinach puffs just this morning," Kronk announced proudly, as he produced a tray of twenty, possibly thirty, rolls of pastry with a green centre. Steven, for the first time since he saw them all those years ago, could smell the goodness that they held. He reached out to grab one, the texture of the baking felt exactly how it smelt – perfect. Steven placed the puff inside his mouth, he never knew spinach could taste so good.  
"Kronk! This is delicious," Steven tried to make out with a mouth full of the leafy vegetable, "What did you do to this?"

"Well I put a secret ingredient in to make them taste so swell," Kronk beamed. Steven thought for a moment: 'Secret ingredient? What could Kronk possibly put in a spinach puff that's so secret," Steven questioned himself. Unfortunately, Steven clicked when it was too late. He watched his hands submit to an inexistent force of gravity and turn into brown, bone hooves. His clothes disappeared and were replaced with a red spotted pattern that resembled the drought dry sands of Australia. His neck shot up into space and his ear stuck out like a rabbits. He cursed at the realisation that Yzma had turned him into a red giraffe. Malina gasped.

"Ha ha! You're a stinky giraffe face," Kuzco gloated. Steven ignored him.  
"Great, this is JUST great," Steven said sarcastically. As if to use the transformation as a sign of weakness, a black, a two dimensional figure scurried across the ground and towards the giraffe's hind legs. Steven turned around, "Uh-oh. Quickly! Everyone get inside!" He yelled. Malina wasn't one to argue, and neither was Kuzco, being the first one through the doors, frantically waving his hands in front of him like a fast moving zombie. Kronk stayed behind.

The Shadow found itself a few more friends before getting ready to attack. Steven was desperately trying to figure out how he was going to fight the Heartless in giraffe form. He tried to summon the Metal Chocobo, and it appeared in his teeth.  
"Well THIS is helpful," Steven said, and discarded it to one side as it disappeared. The first heartless jumped for Kronk, and Kronk thought for a moment before taking a punch to the heartless, creating a cinematic view as he forced his fist through the puff of black smoke. He fended off more and more Heartless whilst Steven was still trying to get the hang of staying balanced while kicking them around. They began to successfully climb his legs, shaking them off as he did was he liked to call, the 'Giraffe Jig'. Malina and Kuzco stuck their heads out of the doorway after escorting everyone inside.

"What ARE those things," Kuzco asked.  
"I have NO idea," Malina response came, "but they seem to be going for the new kid. We need to help them," she said heroically. Kuzco saw the opportunity to impress Malina.  
"No problem," He jumped out onto the battlefield and swung some punches into the air, "See these, strange black ants, these are my iron fists, and I'm going to- AHH!" A heartless ran for Kuzco and he screamed and sprinted in the opposite direction, circling the battlefield.  
"Guards! Guards," He called, "stop this creepy thing!" As if on cue, two guards appeared next to Kuzco. They both were exactly as Steven remembered, the blue shoulder, strange dark red face paint and the rest of their bodies covered in black. Against Stevens memory, however, the two guards proudly showed a black heart and cross with red lining around and inside.  
"Kuzco, get away from the guards, they're on the ant's side," Steven yelled. Kuzco refused to listen, and jumped in behind them. The guards turned around, and grabbed Kuzco, before disappearing as fast as they came. All the other heartless seemed to follow them out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Emperors New School OR anything else I've missed. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Eniz and The Emperors New School belongs to Disney.

A/N: DISSAPEARING EMPERORS! OH NOES! What will happen next? Why have Kuzco AND Chell been taken away? Why did it take me months to write this thing? All these questions and more can be questioned by review *HINTHINT*. Stay tuned. :D


	9. Fending Off all Things Purple

"Hey everybody," Kuzco began, "NickBFromNZ is caught up in all sorts of things today, so I'M doing the authors note!"  
NickBFromNZ walks into the room, and just stares at Kuzco.  
"Uhh, THEME MUSIC!" Kuzco yells as he tries to escape my wrath.

**CHAPTER 8: FENDING OFF ALL THINGS PURPLE**

* * *

"Yzma," Kronk called, walking through the secret lab.  
"What is it Kronk," She asked in her usual bitter, question asking tone.  
"Something has beaten you to uhh… eliminating Kuzco," He whispered.  
"WHAT?"

"Kuzco," Malina screamed.  
"Wow," Kronk began, "did not see that one coming."  
"For the record, I'm still a giraffe," Steven pointed out, coming under failure to master walking again.  
"Why did the guards just take him like that! They're supposed to be protecting him," Malina said in disbelief.  
"That's because they weren't Kuzco's guards," Steven informed, "They were Heartless, probably the heartless of some guards."  
"Heartless," Malina questioned. Steven informed them both on what a Heartless was, and why they were here and such.  
"So, the Heartless are here, and they're trying to find the heart of our… world," Malina asked. Steven nodded, "They're trying to turn all worlds into darkness," Steven added.  
"And to find the heart of our world, they need to find a keyhole?" Malina repeated. Steven nodded again. Kronk gasped and ran away.  
"Where's he going?" Malina asked herself,"there's only one person I know who would want to kidnap Kuzco and turn him, well, in this case you, into a giraffe," Malina said.  
"Yeah," Steven asked convincingly, "who's that?"  
"YZMA!" Dark music and a lightning occur behind Malina. Steven gasps.  
"Where do we find her, or him, you know, the name Yzma isn't very common, it's like the name Jordan: you don't know if they're male or female," Steven said. Malina thought about this, and then nodded.  
"Yeah, I know where, follow me," Malina said, rushing off. Steve fails to get his hooves working.  
"How do they DO this?"

"It appears we now have two," a shadow announced, observing a dark prison where Kuzco is being chained to a wall. Next to him is an unconscious woman in an orange jumpsuit, also chained to the wall.  
"Look lady. I don't know who you are, or where I am, but this HAS happened to me before, and, just like last time, my friends WILL bust me out AGAIN," Kuzco said, the optimism heavy in his words.  
"SILENCE," the shadow returned. Kuzco came under shock, fully understanding his environment.  
"How many are left to find? Surely there can't be as many as last time," A male asked.  
"Oh, but there are just as many as last time. We just have to wait for our new Keybearer to bring them to us."

"And now it's time for Kuzco's Doodles! That's the part of the show where I tell you what happened next," Kuzco announced.  
"So Malina, the hottie hot hottie, and the new kid, no wait, the new kid is a giraffe. With a funny clown hat, and a unicycle. And juggling balls! Heh heh, funny giraffe. Anyway, Malina and the new kid made their way towards the dark forest, when they see a boken llama cart, and the new kid's all like 'hey, that's my llama cart, it's all destroyed' and then Malina's like 'yeah, we'll go take it up to Pacha to have it fixed, and then madly fall in love with Kuzco'," Kuzco stops, "Ahem, yeah, so that's what happened."

"So, is it fixable Mr. Pacha? Sir," Steven the giraffe asked.  
"Could be a long shot," Pacha said gravely, "I'll see what the town's mechanic can do."  
Steven beamed. In the distance of the house, upstairs, he could hear a distant "Are not!" "Are too!" He looked up, and poked his head through the window, "Hey kids!" The two children, Tipo and Chaca, jumped.  
"Hey there Mr. Giraffe," Tipo said nervously.  
"What you guys arguing about," Steven asked.  
"Tipo thinks he can ride you but I think you'll push him off," Chaca stated.  
"'Course you can ride me, do you both want a go?" The two children jumped in excitement and slid down Steven's neck, happily being walked around the yard for a few moments. Malina smiled, Chicha gasped and then laughed at the dangerous fun her kids were having. Pacha laughed his heartily laugh.  
"Steven," Malina called, "we have to go, say goodbye now!" Steven was reluctant to let the kids go – they looked like they were having so much fun. In any case, the two students said farewell to the village leader and his family, and departed for the dark forest.

The dark forest was exactly as the name implies – dark. The tress stole all possible light from the area, only the ends of fireflies could be seen, amongst the evil yellow eyes glaring at them. Malina was scared, and held onto Steven's leg as a precaution.  
"Steven, the yellow eyes are quite creepy, aren't they," she asked.  
"Yeah," he responded, "it's like they're not meant to be there." As if they were busted, the yellow eyes were revealed to be Shadow Heartless, and a few Guard Heartless spawned as well. Malina screamed, and hid under Steven. Steven summoned the Metal Chocobo, but it turned into the Portal Device. He shot a portal at the top of a nearby tree, with difficulty using his mouth, and then shot the other, blue portal at the various heartless, allowing gravity to do his dirty work. The black rain evaporated on contact with the ground, and the heartless disappeared. After the battle, rustling could be heard in a nearby bush. Steven and Malina jumped and turned to face the bush, Steven armed, or should I say mouthed, and ready to go. The rustling got louder and louder, seeming to take forever just to build up their tensions. Malina was beginning to shake under Steven, her grip getting tighter and tighter on his leg, it began to hurt Steven. The bush eventually released a figured that was well built, wearing what appeared to be a boy scouts uniform, but without sleeves, Malina sighed a breath of relief. Steven dismissed the Keyblade.

"Kronk," she exclaimed, "you had me super scared. Why would you do that?"  
"Well, I was with… someone… in their… secret lab… and they, well, found this strange power. It was almost like, hmm, pure darkness," He said awkwardly.  
"This is not good," Steven said, "We NEED to find that Keyhole soon!"  
"Yeah," the two natives agreed.  
"Oh new kid," Kronk exclaimed, "You dropped this in the commotion back at school," Kronk announced, as he pulled out a Kuzcoin from his back pocket. Steven accepted the coin, but not before it began to glow and grow. It instantly grew an orange chain and formed a handle out of nowhere. It continued to grow until the Aztec Key was held in Stevens hoof. The Yellow key was well decorated with orange spikes and blue dots, along with swerve lines indenting the length, The teeth replicating that of the South American sunset, the keychain clearly showing the Kuzcoin Kronk just displayed to Steven.  
"Wow," Malina said. Kronk just gazed in awe. Kronk instantly reached for another coin, but was disappointed when it didn't grow.  
"Now that the light show is over, we should get moving," Steven announced.

Yzma cackled at her new found power. Her ability to call darkness at will was just amazing. She spent a few hours summoning and dismissing the same guard. The anger was slowly growing on its face.  
"This is brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant!" She exclaimed. The audience of Heartless laughing along with her, "I'll have Kuzco defeated in no time!"  
"Not if I have anything to do about it," A voice above her exclaimed. Yzma looked at the three figures above her. The giraffe and two students above her glaring angrily.  
"KRONK," she angered, "what are you doing?" Get down here."  
"No, the ant's scare me and after what they've done to my good friend Kuzco, I can't trust them," he rebutted proudly.  
"Fine. Have it your way. SEIZE THEM!" She commanded.

Many heartless began to plague the purple floor below our protagonists, the guards seemingly floating on the sea of black and glowing yellow. Steven summoned the Aztec Key and began swiping at all he could reach from the height his new neck gave him. Malina had brought in a plank of wood and was swiping around her ankles to protect herself. She was self-appointed to find the keyhole, which was her main priority. Kronk was throwing punches left, right and centre, resembling Hercules extremely well. Amongst what his body was doing his mind was somewhere else.  
"Bucky," he called out the nearby window. A brown squirrel with a busy swirl tail and unaligned buck teeth jumped onto the frame, greeting the lackey with a friendly wave.  
"Squeaker squeak squeakin squeak," Kronk commanded, fending off yet another guard. Bucky just looked at him, extremely confused, before squeaking again. Malina poked her head up underneath the window and gave Bucky a shock enough for him to fall out the window.

"Well somebody ordered this giant marshmallow," a courier argued below. Bucky fell from his height and luckily landed dead square in the middle of the treat. Malina poked her head out the window.  
"Squeakin! Squeak squeaker squeak squeak squeakin squea-," She asked, before being pulled back into the action by a guard. Bucky arose from his daze, understood Malina's squeaking, and then raced off in a cloud of dust.

Steve was still successful in fending off the waves of heartless with his new found key. It seemed to be more powerful that the last two that he'd owned. In the distant he could hear Yzma cackling evily as the scene in front of her, the heartless still left for both him and Kronk ranged in the thousands. Each.  
"This is no use," he thought, "There has to be something faster than this. Oh, I know!" Steven pointed his weapon at the nearest guard heartless and yelled, "FIRE!"  
A small ball of orange and white existed at the end of Steven's weapon and projectiled itself straight for the enemy. It turned into a puff of smoke on contact. Kronk, who was in a fight with the heartless, looked at Steven and raised a thumb, Steven smiled. From out of the view of either hero A guard heartless grabbed and arrested Kronk with handcuffs that looked like pure darkness. Steven cast his only magical spell at the guard but the handcuffs acted independently and rose into the air, dragging Kronk off to where Malina was also handcuffed against a large purple pole.

"Well, keyblader," Yzma began, "it seems you're outnumbered. Hundreds and thousands against one giraffe, including me."  
"I'll still slay you all," Steven the red giraffe rebutted heroically.  
"How? Your party have been handcuffed," She gestured to Kronk and Malina, who were struggling to break free, "You STILL can't control walking as a giraffe, and as long as the keyhole is open, I can continue to summon as many heartless as I want. Face it, this is the end," She said triumphantly.  
"Yzma, you many be right. The current situation would have me destroyed, yes. However, you forgot one thing." Steven pointed out.  
"Oh yeah! What's that?"  
"This is your potion cupboard." Steven turned and knocked over a potion inside and lapped up the contents like a dog. His neck began to shrink, his spots disappeared, his legs began to grow smaller. His skin began to grow fur, his face began to grow whiskers. The Keyblade dropped from Steven's paw as Steven the now fluffy red kitten meowed on the ground. Yzma laughed.  
"God dammed," Steven thought, and ran into the cupboard knocking over another few potions.  
"Get the potions, and seize that kitten," She exclaimed. The potions rolled across the floor and spread themselves around the room. Four shadow heartless picked them up and held them in their hands, "Well, only one thing to do now," He thought.  
His tiny legs couldn't carry him as far as his lanky giraffe ones could, but he could sprint faster, learning to walk as a giraffe certainly helped Steven the kitten run. He approached the first heartless and clawed at its face, it disappeared instantly, dropping the potion. Steven opened it and lapped up the contents, hoping this time he found the antidote. Unfortunatly, Steven the red eyed tree frog answered his question incorrectly.  
"Really Yzma, red eye tree frog? Haven't you already done this?" He asked rhetorically. Her answer came at angry growl demanding his capture. He hopped against the walls and found the second heartless, examining the picture and seeing an elephant. He slew the heartless and removed the contents, so he wouldn't chase the same potion. He moved on, jumping around the room with ease, laughing at Yzma's anger and the frustration of the heartless. He found the third heartless, and the Heartless that was holding it had spilled it all over the floor. It looked at the contents, and sniffed them. The vapours entered the body of darkness and transformed it into a Pterodactyl. Steven gasped.  
"This suddenly became a lot less fun," He said stupidly, and instantly turned to run away from the extinct animal. The emblem on the birds chest was pulsing as its heart began to pump faster and faster, flying around the room and chasing down the frog. It was clearly faster than the frog, who approached the final heartless, and looked at the image.  
"Perfect," he thought. After slaying the heartless, he picked up the potion, turned and threw it at the giant bird, inches away from consuming the amphibian. It fell to the ground, as too did the potion, smashing on the floor, the intact label reading showing a picture of an ant.  
"Back to the potion cupboard," Steven announced, as he jumped across the room, using his powerful tongue to smash both Shadow and Guard heartless together, creating mass amounts of darkness in the air. He reach the cupboard, but a small, aged figure stopped him.  
"Stop messing with my potions," Yzma exclaimed. Steven felt himself being grabbed with one hand and dragged over to the pole. He was reunited with his friends, who remained tied up and left as heartless bait as Yzma took her place back on the over-decorated throne in the centre of the room.  
"Great, now we're dead," Malina said, the fear heavy in her words.  
"Yup, dead, at my own master's hands," Kronk said.

Steven wasn't going to give up so easily. He thought, and thought and thought about possible ways for them to get out of this situation.  
"There's the potion rack where I would stop Yzma making stupid plans," Kronk said.  
Thinking and thinking.  
"There's the rollercoaster we used to go down nearly everyday," He sighed.  
An idea was bound to come to him soon.  
"There's the lever I would pull to start the day," He gestured with his up at the top of the room, where, indeed, two lever's could be seen disguised as warthog tusks. The two levers, one would take them in, the other caused comical results. The many, many times Steven had been watching the show, and that lever would always make him laugh.  
Steven the red eye tree frog had an idea.

He focused his thoughts and mind on the weapon carried with him over the last three worlds. The three possible forms it took, but he only focused on one, the latest one, the new one. A blinding light erupted where Steven was sitting. It was blinding, forcing the prisoners and their warden to look away. In the place of the light, stood a teenager wielding the Aztec Key, The handcuffs of darkness, along with the figures, gone. He turned towards his two companions and release them both from their chains.  
"What," Yzma exclaimed. Steven turned to Kronk and stabbed the air next to him, the keys handle pointing towards a corner where the wall meet the ceiling. Yzma gasped at what she saw, "a key couldn't just pierce the air like that!"  
"Oh, but it can," Steven reading Yzma's thought's, before turning to face Kronk, who approached the key and grabbed its handle. He nodded at Steven. Yzma seemed to be strapped into her chair, she couldn't move. She looked up, the same place where Malina was looking.  
"Pull the lever, Kronk," Steven requested. Kronk forced down the key with all his might. The giant purple vase above Yzma began crashing down on top of both the throne and her, its path interrupted by nothing. A purple dust cloud erupted from the spot where Yzma just sat. Nothing was there except a giant purple vase.  
The three heroes continued to look at the vase as a strange hole began to emerge on the side of it. The black combination of a trapezium underneath a circle could only mean one thing to the Keybearer. The Aztec Key pointed itself at the hole, and a beam of blue light erupted from the end of it. A locking sound could be heard in the distance.

"Thanks' again for fixing my llama cart," Steven said, "It's greatly appreciated."  
"Your welcome," the mechanic responded, "But next time it'll cost you."  
"Sure thing," Steven answered. He positioned himself as the driver of the cart.  
"Safe travels," Malina said, "thanks' for all your help." Steven nodded.  
"Here," Kronk gestured a paper bag, "I made you a batch of spinach puffs for the trip. Heh heh heh, don't worry, Yzma hasn't gotten to them." Steven laughed.  
He said his goodbyes, and that he might be back soon, before taking off down the road. When the village was out of sight, the GUMMI Ship blasted off into space.

* * *

A/N: Remember to R&R! It was quite fun to remember some of the running gags in this show and then implement them into my story :D. Where should Steven go next? It's becoming somewhat harder to choose worlds but I think that I should be fine. Feel free to recommend some! Also, the prolouge has changed HEAPS, most of the original one is gone. So if you've been reading this for a while it might pay to go and see that again. Some of the later chapters may not make sense otherwise.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Emperor's New School or Kingdom Hearts. The Emperor's New School belongs to Disney and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.


	10. I Know What We're Gonna Do Today!

**CHAPTER 9: I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TODAY!**

* * *

"It seems that dinosaur was too weak for the heartless," The shadowed woman said.  
"So? We're running out of options here lady! What are we gonna do now?" A male replied.  
"The same thing we did last time: turn his friends against him," the woman replied, beginning a maniacal laugh.

Steven was lying on a beach, the golden sand warming, the hot sun beaming, and the sound of the waves soothing. This place, it seemed, was paradise. He sat up, yawned, and then lay down again. The teenager's face above him only resulted in a scream.  
"Gimme a break, Kairi," Steven heard a boy say, out of, his own mouth? 'This is weird,' he thought.  
The sand turned purple, the girl above him disappeared.  
"I'm not afraid of the darkness," A voice exclaimed behind him. He turned to see Riku on the sparring island he and Sora use at the start of Kingdom Hearts, before being absorbed into the ground. The big ball of glowing darkness easily seen in the sky.  
"Riku," Steven exclaimed.  
"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is," Riku-Ansem said. The sea destroyed, the ground plagued with darkness.  
"Take care of her," Riku requested as Steven could hear a huge massive white door closing behind him.  
"I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you... I promise," Sora exclaimed.  
**"**I know you will!" Kairi answered.

"Hey Ferb," A small, triangular redhead began. "Look what I found in the kitchen!" Phineas turned and Ferb, the rectangular greenhead, looked up from his schematics. A black ant, about the height of his half-brother, just looked at the two boys through its glowing yellow eyes, unnecessarily moving all of its body except for it's feet, firmly planted on the ground.  
" I wonder what it is," Phineas said, snapping his fingers. "I know what we're gonna do today! We still have that Animal Translator in the garage. I'll go get it," He said, rushing off, out the gate and into the garage.

"Hey Stace," An extremely pencil looking redhead greeted her cell phone. "I've got a problem."  
" What," replied the similar pencil looking girl on the other end.  
" It's Jeremy! He still hasn't taken me to the newest movie out: Grass is Always Greener," Candace blurted.  
"Maybe he just doesn't like sappy movies," Stacey suggested.  
"Are you kidding me, No boyfriend does! They take their girlfriends to those movies to show how much they love them! Oh, my life is over," Candace cried into her pillow. Behind her she could hear the scratching of metal against her mother's concrete path. Sticking her head out of her two story window, she blurted out, "Will you keep it down I am trying to use the phone!"

"Sorry sis," Phineas said. "Now, let's find out what you like to say." The triangular faced boy picked up his dark companion and plonked him on the bar stool at one end. The ant didn't seem to notice the change, for it continued to unnecessarily move all its limbs – not making a sound.  
" Hmm, it doesn't seem to want to talk. Ah well, let's try something else."  
" Kids," Linda called out. "I'm off to my flax weaving class. What are you boys up to today?"  
" We're going to find out what this thing is," Phineas gestured the ant.  
" Using your animal translator?" Linda asked.  
" No, it doesn't seem to talk," Phineas concluded, "I'm sure there's other ways of finding out."

Perry was having a snooze in the living room, when he spontaneously got up, placed a secret agents press looking hat on his head, and jumped through the grandfather clock next to the couch he was sleeping on. A tube slide directed him down into his secret lair, where he sprinted over to the large monitor, sat on the orange chair, and switched it on. The man on the screen looked very official and experienced, as shown by his tidy attire and snow white hair.  
"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram greeted the mammal. "It appears that Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again. We picked up that he has bought another gigantic magnet over the internet, and it only means trouble. Put a stop to it."  
Agent P nodded, spun around in his chair, jumped over to his Platy-scooter, where it rose onto a public road and zoomed off into the distance.

Steven awoke. He wiped his eyes of any sleep and sat up on the blue bench he snoozed off onto. Standing up, he walked over to the panel on the GUMMI ship.

**CURRENT DESTINATION: **DANVILLE

He cheered in his head, but stopped after he came across a strange thought.  
'Heartless. In Danville? Umm, how?' He shrugged it off, and assumed he would find out upon arrival. He looked out the window to observe the scenery, as he waited for the Cube to load up the latest of his adventure. He was unable to take in the full view, as the thought that he would be turned into an upchucking straw at any moment haunted him.

Phineas and Ferb were building there newest invention – which Phineas had called the Super Identifier. It was a gigantic metallic cube, which had a semicircular tunnel digging itself through. It definitely covered nearly the entire backyard. As Ferb put the final touches on the device, Phineas tracked down their dark friend and gestured him into the device.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated," Jingled a few voices.  
"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doctor Doofenshmirtz greeted, "So nice of you to join me. However," he stopped, and pulled an extremely obvious lever, causing a small Parasite Cage to spawn and trap Perry in its mouth. Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly.  
" You're just in time to witness my latest invention," the doctor pulls a large piece of white fabric over what appears to be a giant laser with a magnet on the end. Across the sides, in green paint, reads 'D. E. Inc.'. "I call it, The Darkness-inator!" Perry looks up in shock.

"Now we're going to find out what you really are," Phineas told the creature. He pressed a button and the two sides of the semi-circular tunnel closed in, sealing the ant inside. He pressed a second button and a screen came to life right next to his face. He pressed the third and final button, and the device began to whirr and hum.

Steven's GUMMI now looked almost identical to the car Linda uses to get from place to place. He was so glad he knew how to drive, it was a skill he found to be incredibly useful in his adventure. Except that he was used to driving on the other side of the road. Steven identified the house of the main characters, pulled up on the side of the road, and entered the premises. He moved around to the back and observed over the gate.

"Mom's home?" Candace asked herself.

"No results found. Hmm," Phineas was lost in thought. Ferb stayed quiet. Phineas lifted up his fingers, and started typing on a keyboard.  
" Still nothing," Phineas sighed.

"Hey stranger," Steven heard a voice behind him. As he turned, he saw the voice belong to a girl wearing a pink overall skirt with a white shirt underneath, a bow in her black hair to match. "Watcha doing?"  
" It's a long story," Steven replied.  
"Are you a relative of Phineas? Your hair seems to match his," she pointed out. Steven shook his head.  
"MOM! Mom! You've gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are-"Candace stopped. "Who're you?"  
"Steven," His blunt reply came. "You don't know me because I'm a foreign exchange student. From New Zealand."  
"Why've you got my Mom's car?" Candace asked.  
"I don't. That's my car." Steven said. Candace jumped.  
'Foreign AND mobile. Candace likes,' she thought.  
"Say, do you wanna go to the mall?" Candace asked.  
"Candace! What about Jeremy?" Isabella interrupted.

"Here it is," announced Phineas in the distance, "It's called a Heartless."  
"Heartless," Steven blurted out. He turned and sprinted into the yard, withdrawing the Metal Chocobo as he did. "Where?"  
"Umm, who are you," Phineas asked.  
"There's no time for that! Where's the heartless," Steven demanded.  
"In our machine. We were wondering what it was," Phineas stated, pressing the first button again, releasing the Shadow. Steven approached the creature and took one swing at it. The response of the creature came in a puff of black smoke.

"You're probably wondering why I built the Darkness-inator, Perry the Platypus?"Doofenshmirtz asked. "Expecting some major back-story and what-not? Well, lucky for you I have one.

It was a long time ago, while I was watching the garden as a lawn gnome. You remember that back-story, don't you Perry the Platypus? That one about me, not being aloud to play with the other children and eat the food put out? And my neighbor? Anyway, the garden my father always had me guarding was filled with beautiful sunflowers. It was a very pretty garden. But then, one day, a solar eclipse occurred, and my father's sunflowers wilted and died, for they had no sun during their peak sun hours. So, with this new invention, I will cover the Tri-State Area in darkness, so that no-one can have pretty sunflowers!"

"So we need to find and destroy these Heartless?" Phineas confirmed. Steven nodded.  
"If you guys get on your bikes and stuff, you should have most of the Tri-state Area done soonish. I'll get in my car and I can drive you guys round to hotspots." Steven suggested. Phineas nodded, and he, Ferb, and Isabella all raced off to get their bikes, leaving him and Candace alone in the backyard.  
"Candace," Steven turned.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Could you get Stacey and Jeremy down here to give us a hand?" He requested.

After a time-lapse, Steven was standing in front of a blackboard at one end of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Stacey and the Fireside Girls all patiently waiting for him to say something.  
"OK," He began, "Using Phineas's cute tracker," Isabella smiled, "we borrowed the antennae of our dark friend from earlier, and now it's a darkness locator." Steven informed. "Unfortunately, nothing came up, but, we can assume that based on what the Heartless want, they'll be in places with LOTS of people, like the mall. We'll start there." Ferb passed out some walkie talkies.  
" We've adapted these walkie talkies to have a frequency custom to the Tri-State Area, and they'll work over a REALLY long distance," Phineas explained. "Use these if you spot a heartless. And remember, you're looking for giant black ants with yellow glowing eyes. Can't be hard to find. Now, to the mall!"

Perry looked inside the miniature monster, for a way to escape. He looked around, nothing outside. He took his hat off to see what was inside, nothing of use. Just some lint, and a piece of string.  
" Perry the Platypus, what are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked the mammal. "Oh never mind, it's time to turn the machine on." He walked over to a switch on the wall, but accidentally tripped on his aglets, and flicked its neighbor. "Oops."

Another Shadow heartless was standing in the road. It was examining its surroundings, being a scout. The GUMMI car was fast approaching the scout, the brakes slamming, the car screeching to a halt. The driver got out. Walked over to the heartless, when all of a sudden, it grew massively in size and towered over most of the houses. Everyone gasped. Isabella screamed. Steven murmured under his breath, "Doofenshmirtz."

"Uhh, Steven," Phineas began. "What do we do now?" Steven turned to the older sister.  
" Candace, you can drive a car right?" the pencil-neck nodded. "Good, take everyone to safety. I'll sort our giant friend here out, and keep in contact by radio."  
Candace refused to hesitate as she sped the GUMMI off into the other direction, Steven turned to the behemoth.  
"Hey, you!" Steven began, the giant turning. "You want me, come and get me!" He sped off into the central business district, the heartless following him at a slow pace. Steven knew exactly where to go.

"Well, it doesn't seem that the Shrinkinator actually hit anything. I REALLY should've unplugged that." Doofenshmirtz suggested to his nemesis. "And now, to turn the Darkness-inator on!" Doofenshmirtz proceeded to the ray gun on the other side of the room, when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Ah, my pizza is here! Finally, I've been waiting for hours." Doofenshmirtz opening the door, and was rudely greeting by a fist to the face, knocking him to the floor. The delivery boy ripped off his orange cap, matching his hair.

"A teenager?" Doofenshmirtz asked himself. The delivery boy summoned the Metal Chocobo.  
"Steven the teenager!" He exclaimed. The Keybearer ran over to the Parasite Cage and released his mutual companion. Doofenshmirtz managed to get up, just in time to be knocked down again by a platypus tail. Steven also joined in the fray, giving the evil scientist a few blows to the head. Doofenshmirtz summoned a few Phinedroids and Ferbots that were happy to carry jet black hair, matching clothes, except for the classic heartless emblem on their chests. Though they came as a surprise to Perry, they were still no match for him and the Metal Chocobo. Eventually, after what seemed like hundreds of the possessed robots and our friends, some shadows, all that was left were the spy, the Keybearer and the evil genius.

"That's it, Perry the Platypus. You're mine now!" The doctor exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Two more Parasite Cages spawned, one wrapping itself around Steven's arms, causing him to drop his weapon, and the other consuming Perry before despawning as fast as it came.  
"PERRY!" Steven exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Again, took me ages, too busy. Don't take my word on getting things done on time, but I WILL continue this story. I just need to get rid of some writers block first. Mostly how I'm going to finish this world but hey, I'll find a way. And, as some writers say, please R&R. Cheers :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Phineas and Ferb. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Phineas and Ferb belongs to Disney. However I DO own Steven, and he cannot be used without permission.


End file.
